Chris Pine
Chris Pine (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Smokin' Aces (2006)'' [Darwin Tremor]: Shot in the back by Martin Henderson as revenge for him wounding Martin and killing Ben Affleck and Peter Berg in a shooting earlier in the film as Chris walks away. *''Carriers (2009)'' [Brian Green]: Shot repeatedly by his brother (Lou Taylor Pucci) after Chris refuses to stop approaching his brother (after it's discovered Chris is infected with the plague), causing Chris to fall back into their camp fire. His charred body is later seen when his brother kneels beside him. *''Rise of the Guardians ''(2012; animated) [Jack/Jack Frost]: Drowned or frozen to death when he falls through a hole in the ice while rescuing his sister (Olivia Mattingly). He is later brought back to life as Jack Frost by the Man in the Moon (seen in flashback as tooth fairy Baby-Tooth shows Jack's childhood). *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)'' [Captain James T. Kirk]: Dies of radiation poisoning (after having entered the ship's warp core to repair it) while talking to Zachary Quinto. His body is later seen when Karl Urban freezes him in a cryo tube and is later brought back to life by a transfusion of Benedict Cumberbatch's genetically engineered blood. *''Z for Zachariah (2015)'' [Caleb]: Likely falls to his death (off-screen) after Chiwetel Ejiofor fails to hoist him up with a rope after he slips at the edge of a waterfall; though it's never shown, it is implied that Chiwetel let him fall, particularly when Chiwetel later tells Margot Robbie that he left for good. *''The Finest Hours (2016)'' [Bernie Webber]: Dies (off-screen) many years after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *''Wonder Woman (2017)'' [Steve Trevor]: Sacrifices himself in an explosion when he hijacks a plane filled with hydrogen-based mustard gas and shoots the tanks destroy it, as Gal Gadot watches in horror. Photographs of him are seen in both Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice ''(2016) and ''Justice League ''(2017). (However, he will return in the upcoming '''Wonder Woman 1984' due to some time travel. ) *''Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse (2018) ''[Peter Parker/Spider-Man]: Head smashed by Kingpin (voiced by Liev Schreiber) after Pine is pinned to the ground by fallen rubble. We only hear the crushing sound as Miles Morales (voiced by Shameik Moore) watches in from afar in horror and his death is later confirmed in news reports (Pine plays one of many Spider-Men from various different universes that appear). Notable Connections *Grandson of Anne Gwynne *Son of Robert Pine and Gwynne Gilford Gallery E658F846-9945-4F47-BDA1-51B073C14115.jpeg|Chris Pine in Wonder Woman Category:Actors Category:1980 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Agnostic Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Brunettes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Musicians Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Animated death scenes Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Clinically Dead Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees